


Holding On And Letting Go

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Because I can't commit to a single story., Don't expect frequent updates, Don't know how this'll actually work. i just like the ship., F/M, hiatus currently, resident overly loud rock falls for pretty fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: It's everything you wanted. It's everything you don't. It's one door swinging open, and one door swinging closed. Some prayers find an answer. Some prayers never know. We're holding on and letting go.Mipha held many hopes for what would happen when Calamity Ganon was slain. But then she died; all the Champions did. Zelda was forced to fight alone, and Link slept while his memories vanished. And yet, by some miracle, Mipha regained her life but her former love had forgotten his love for her, growing fond of Zelda instead. She needed a new start. She needed grace and peace. Seems a certain rock-like man craved the same thing.Currently ion hiatus.
Relationships: Daruk & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Daruk/Mipha, mentions of Link/Zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Holding On And Letting Go

“Once this whole thing is over, maybe things could go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know… Perhaps we could spend some time together.”

Mipha remembered those words she said so long ago, over a hundred years ago. They felt like forever ago; they felt like yesterday. Time seemed to pass differently when you’re dead.

She still remembered what she’d hoped that conversation would be like.

After Calamity Ganon was slain, she had no doubt in her mind that Link would return to Zora’s Domain once everything was said and done. She’d have her gift ready for him by then. Not just the Zora armor itself, but the grieves and helm too. Link would ask what they were and who they were for, and she would shyly admit it was a marriage proposal for the man she loved: him.

They had dated at the time, as she remembered so fondly. Holding hands when they thought no one else could see, sharing a chaste kiss when they were sure no one was looking - she would always hold those memories fond in her heart.

But the goddesses had not deemed it fit to make her dream a reality. In the end, the Champions were murdered, Zelda fought alone, and Link slept for a hundred years.

And then miracles began to flow, just as a river flowed freely from its source.

Link woke up. He freed the Divine Beasts, and the Champions’ souls with them. She had resigned herself to simply use Vah Ruta’s great power to help take down the Calamity, and was quite sure she’d disappear into the nothingness of death when it was all over.

_I hope you know, I love you, I always loved you, and I will always love you._

She never told him that, never thought to remind him of more than necessary before their brief parting. Who was she to confuse him more with the feelings that swelled in her breast for the past century? No, it was best not to say anything at all.

But when Calamity Ganon was slain, another miracle happened. She was brought from naught but a spectre lit by blue, ghostly flame to a living, breathing Zora once again. It felt unreal. It felt amazing.

But time could not heal all wounds.

When the beast was finally taken down and peace was brought to Hyrule, Link did not return to Zora’s Domain the way she expected. He went with Zelda. He went to her domain, then Death Mountain, Rito Village, and finally Gerudo Town. They made peace in a broken world. They made it whole.

Mipha wished her heart could be whole.

She chuckled softly, sadly to herself as she looked out on the horizon from her home. It seemed funny. She had always thought it would go differently. But here she was, all alone.

Or as alone as Sidon would let her be.

“Sister, I’ve come to speak!” he announced, as showy as he always seemed to be. Funny, he was such a sweet, shy kid when she was alive last.

“Yes, Brother?” she asked, forcing a smile to her face.

“I have given it some thought. You seem unhappy here.”

Mipha wasn’t sure what to say. Not only was her brother showy, he went directly to the point. She smoothed out her sash draped over her shoulder as she thought how to respond.

“It’s not that I am unhappy, Sidon, but that… Well, I feel there’s something missing.”

“The hero’s love,” he said, then winced as if only realizing then that his words had hurt his dear sister.

She looked away, tears glistening her eyes. He wasn’t wrong. Though there was a point her stoic knight had loved her, things had changed. He had changed. He seemed to have grown feelings for the Hylian princess, and Mipha didn’t blame him. She was kind and beautiful and very, very intelligent. They made a perfect match. It broke Mipha’s heart.

“Yes, Brother. And what of it? You can’t change someone’s heart.”

“No,” he agreed. “You cannot.”

Mipha stared out at the horizon, wondering if she could find happiness out there in the world. She had been content to stay here with her family for so long, that she hadn’t even bothered to entertain any alternatives. Perhaps it was time she did.

“I think I may travel the land,” she said at last.

“And go where? What do you plan to do, and how may I help? As you once saved the land, I wish to save you!” 

He gave a showy pose, and Mipha just chuckled. Funny how people changed. She wanted to change too.

“I think…” She hesitated. What did she think? What could she do? Link had returned her power to her, so it seemed only obvious there was something in particular only Mipha could do. “I think I will heal those hurt over the years. I will learn their story and ease their pain.”

Sidon nodded his head. “A kind gesture, Sister.”

“I do agree.”

“Where will you go first?”

She wasn’t sure, so she scanned the horizon, looking for a place that might need her the most. The more she thought, the more she decided to head north.

“I think Akkala might be pleasant. Link has written to me that there is a town there by the name of Tarrey. It’s a small place but welcomes those needing a fresh start. I seem to need such a thing.”

Sidon didn’t argue. He didn’t tell her that it would be dangerous or that she should stay there. Even when she told her father that night over dinner, Sidon vouched for her. 

The next day, she readied her trident and a small bag of her belongings - just enough to make it there and back if need be. After she said her goodbyes, she dove into the river and swam upstream.

_I can only hope I find peace there._

_Peace and grace by the goddesses._

Because a broken heart felt like burning alive.


End file.
